Great Britain women's national ice hockey team
Bob Wilkinson | Coach = Reg Wilcox | Asst Coach = Simon Manning | Captain = | Most games = | Top scorer = | Most points = | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = GBR | IIHF Rank = 18 | IIHF max = 18 | IIHF max date = 2010 | IIHF min = 23 | IIHF min date = 2008 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 4 - 2 (Chelmsford, Great Britain; March 6, 1989) | Largest win = 27 - 0 (Sheffield, Great Britain; March 9, 2007) | Largest loss = 16 - 0 (Frýdek-Místek, Czechoslovakia; March 18, 1991) | World champ apps = | World champ first = | World champ best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Regional name = IIHF European Women Championships | Regional cup apps = 4 | Regional cup first = 1991 | Regional cup best = 9th (1991) | Record = }} The British women's national ice hockey team represents Great Britain in international competitions. From 1989-1997 GB competed in the European Championships, from 1999 onwards the team has currently competed in the World Championships. At present, GB play in Division III. Below is a guide to GB's performances year by year. Only 'competitive' games (challenge matches ignored) are counted for the records. 1989 Team GB re-entered the World of International Hockey, with a European Championship two-leg qualifying match against the Netherlands in Chelmsford. GB battled hard in both games but were defeated by an experienced Dutch side, winning both games by the margin of four goals to two, giving the Dutch an 8-4 aggregate win and a place in the European Championship. Overall Record: 0-2-0 1990 No official competitions existed, however GB defeated the Dutch in Amsterdam 1-0 in a challenge match. 1991 Team GB took part in the 1991 European Championship finishing 9th out of 10 teams. Placed in a very tough Group B, they lost their first three games to Sweden (0-16), Denmark (0-4) and Germany (0-6) before surprising the Czech Republic with a 2-2 draw in their final game. GB finished bottom of their group, and played Holland in the 9th/10th playoff which they won 3-0. Record: 1-3-1 1993 After the break for an Olympic year, GB started again in the newly formed World Championship Pool B. Following an opening loss against Latvia (0-3), GB repeated their performance against the Czech Republic from two years ago, this time with a 1-1 draw. France, dispatched GB easily in the third game by 7 goals to 2, and GB won their first International game in the final match of the tournament with a 1-0 win over Ukraine. giving GB a respectable 4th placed finish out of 5 teams, with GB only missing a medal by one point. Record: 1-2-1 1995 GB went to Denmark, for the IIHF World Women's Championships Pool B in March 1995, and faced a tough group on paper and proved to be a tough group on ice. GB fell to their worst defeat in 4 years, in the opening game with a 14-1 defeat to Denmark. Slovakia defeated GB 4-1 and in the final group game Holland put seven past the Brits, with only two coming back. The 7th/8th playoff game saw GB take on Ukraine, the only side they had beaten in competitive hockey so far. Unfortunately Ukraine gave a much more solid account of themselves, and skated to a 2-0 victory which saw GB finish 8th out of 8 teams. Record: 0-4-0 Team Roster: *Gill Barton - Guildford *Julie Biles - Guildford *Verity Boome - Guildford *Laura Bugbee - Slough *Sarah Burton - Swindon *Rachael Cotton - Bracknell *Lisa Davies - Bracknell *Lynsey Emmerson - Sunderland *Fiona Johnstone - Swindon *Fions King - Guildford *Teresa Lewis - Sunderland *Julie Lossnitzer - Slough *Jane McLelland - Sunderland *Jeanette Mountjoy - Bracknell *Sarah Musgrove - Telford *Kathy Nike - Bracknell *Kim Strongman - Guildford *Laura Urquhart - Slough *Louise Wheeler - Slough *Manager: Anne Sheppard. Head Coach: Mike Urquhart. Asst Coaches: Charlie Colon & Paul O'Higgins 1996 A trip to Slovakia was in store for GB in Pool B in 1996. GB started positively with a much better account against Denmark who they had been routed against the previous year falling only to a 5-0 defeat. Unfortunately any hopes of a great comeback were dashed in their 2nd game against the Danes who GB had previously done well against collapsing to a 7-1 defeat. That scoreline was repeated in the final group round game against the Dutch to leave GB adrift at the bottom of their group. The 7th/8th playoff saw GB take on Kazakhstan and for the first time in the tournament, team GB took the game to their opponents in a thrilling encounter. Unfortunately the Asian side was just able to edge ahead and won by the odd goal in 9 leaving GB in 8th out of 8 place and without a win in two years. Record: 0-4-0 Team Roster: *Gill Barton - Guildford *Julie Biles - Guildford *Verity Boome - Peterborough *Becky Bowles - Bracknell *Sarah Burton - Swindon *Laura Byrne - Oxford *Rachael Cotton - Bracknell *Lisa Davies - Bracknell *Lynsey Emmerson - Sunderland *Fions King - Guildford *Teresa Lewis - Sunderland *Jane McLelland - Sunderland *Jeanette Mountjoy - Bracknell *Claire Pannell - Bracknell *Debbie Palmer - Swindon *Nicola Pattinson - Sunderland *Cheryl Smith - Sunderland *Michelle Smith - Sunderland *Kim Strongman - Guildford *Laura Urquhart - Sunderland *Elaine Whitney - Telford 1999 Székesfehérvár, Hungary Following a re-structure in the World Championships, and the no championship in 1998 due to it being an Olympic year, GB finally came back into the new Pool B Qualifying Group to decide the final spot in Pool B for the following year. Great Britain opened brightly holding Italy to a 1-1 draw after 40 minutes in the opening game before Italy stepping the game up a gear to skate out to a 4-1 victory however the signs looked good. The next game was against the hapless South Africa, which ended to be a sporting contest on the opening puck drop with GB running up their highest ever victory at International level with a 22-0 victory. After a slow start in the final game GB hit the host team Hungary hard with five quick goals in a match that ended up as 9-1 to the Brits, leaving them finish 2nd out of 4 teams. Record: 2-1-0 Team Roster: *Natalie Arthur – Blackburn *Zoe Bayne - Billinghham *Nicola Bicknell - Slough *Vicky Burton – Bracknell *Laura Byrne – Bracknell *Louise Fisher – Slough *Amy Johnson - Haringey *Fiona King – Guildford *Teresa Lewis – Basingstoke *Claire Oldfield – Whitley Bay *Ceri Powell – Solihull *Tasmin Quinn – Basingstoke *Vicky Robbins – Guildford *Cheryl Smith – Slough *Michelle Smith – Slough *Tonia Scialdone – Solihull *Emily Turner – Sheffield *Louise Wheeler - Slough *Manager: Teresa Fisher. Coaches: Mike Urquhart, Laura Urquhart & David Graham. 2000 Székesfehérvár, Hungary It was back to Hungary in the year 2000, for the Pool B Qualifying Tournament. GB again had a strong start with the Brits 1-1 against the Group Favourites DPR Korea in their first game. Korea struck back with two 2nd period goals but despite a fightback by GB, the game ended up 4-2 to the Asian side. Australia were next up for GB and we're comfortably dispatched by seven goals to one, and GB finally defeated Holland in a competitive game, 11 years after their first attempt with a comfortable 5-2 victory. GB again finish 2nd out of 4 teams in their group. Belgium, who finished 2nd in the other Group took on GB in the 3rd/4th place playoff. GB, comfortably dispatch the Belgians by 8 goals to 1 which saw GB ranked overall 3rd out of 8 teams. Record: 3-1-0 Team Roster: *Natalie Arthur - Blackburn *Zoe Bayne - Billingham *Nicola Bicknell - Slough *Vicky Burton - Bracknell *Laura Byrne - Bracknell *Samantha Cheetham - Bracknell *Louise Fisher - Slough *Susan Hemmerman - Kingston *Amy Johnson - Swindon *Fiona King - Guildford *Claire Oldfield – Whitley Bay *Debbie Palmer - Swindon *Vicky Robbins - Guildford *Tonia Scialdone - Nottingham *Cheryl Smith - Nottingham *Michelle Smith - Nottingham *Emily Turner - Sheffield *Louise Wheeler - Slough *Manager: Teresa Fisher. Head Coach: Laura Urquhart. 2001 Maribor, Slovenia Pool B overnight was renamed Division 1, but apart from that the challenge stayed the same for GB with their third straight attempt at Qualification into the 2nd tier. GB looked to their first game against hosts Slovenia to set the standard for the tournament and they did not disappoint. 5-0 up after 20 minutes they went onto win 12-0. Hungary also fell to a GB by 12 goals to 0 the in Game Two, and with GB dispatching the Aussies by 4-2 in Game 3 they were left in the pleasant situation of Played 3, Won 3, Scored 28, Conceded 2. Slovakia who were Group favourites took on GB in the final game. Slovakia just were too good for Team GB, who despite getting a goal back in the 3rd, went down to a 4-1 defeat and finished 2nd in their group for the 3rd consecutive year. Record: 3-1-0 Team Roster: *Natalie Arthur - Blackburn *Zoe Bayne – Billingham *Nicola Bicknell – Slough *Laura Burke - Sheffield *Vicky Burton, - Bracknell *Laura Byrne – Bracknell *Louise Fisher – Guildford *Susan Hemmerman – Kingston *Amy Johnson – Bracknell *Fiona King – Guildford *Teresa Lewis – Sunderland *Rachel McCabe – Billingham *Claire Oldfield – Whitley Bay *Vicky Robbins - Guildford *Tonia Scialdone – Birmingham *Cheryl Smith – Nottingham *Michelle Smith - Nottingham *Emily Turner = Sheffield *Louise Wheeler - Slough *Gillian Wyatt - Kingston *Manager: Alison McCabe, Head Coach: Tony Hall. Assistant Coach: Reg Wilcox. 2002 Hull, UK An Olympic year saw no official hockey taking place, but the IIHF hosted a Women's challenge tri-series between Italy, Belgium and GB, held in Hull. GB beat Belgium, but fell to Italy to finish 2nd in the three team group. Team Roster: *Zoe Bayne - Billingham *Kirstin Beattie - Murrayfield *Nicola Bicknell - Slough *Verity Boome - Slough *Heather Brunning - Bracknell *Laura Burke - Sheffield *Vicky Burton - Bracknell *Louise Fisher – Guildford *Alex von Haselberg - Guildford *Susan Hemmerman - Kingston *Fiona King - Guildford *Alice Lamb - Slough *Claire Oldfield – Whitley Bay *Vicky Robbins - Guildford *Tonia Scialdone - Birmingham *Angela Taylor - Paisley *Emily Turner - Sheffield *Gemma Watt - Paisley *Gillian Wyatt - Kingston *Hannah Young - Guildford *Manager: Alison McCabe. Head Coach: Tony Hall. Assistant Coach: Reg Wilcox. 2003 Lecco, Italy Off to Italy for Division 2, which now sported 6 teams in direct parity with the Men's game for the first time. GB collapsed to the worst possible start against long time foes Slovakia, 5-0 down after the 1st period they ended up losing 8-1 to the Eastern Bloc side. Game 2 against group favourites Norway was just as tough for the Brits along a spirited performance saw them just 1-0 down after the first GB collapsed to an 8-3 defeat. Game 3 against Denmark saw a pulsating clash from end to end which saw GB register their first points with a 4-4 draw, however after leading the Danes 1-0 at the end of the 1st. The Netherlands, a long term bogey team of the Brits skated to a 4-2 win over GB. GB's final game against Italy proved too much for them and they were defeated as they were the previous year to an experienced Italian side, this time 4-2. And so GB were relegated. Or so we thought. GB however had the dubious honour of being saved by a life-threatening disease, as due to the SARS pandemic in China the World Championships were cancelled for that year and the IIHF didn't relegate any teams from any divisions. Record: 0-4-1 Team Roster: *Zoe Bayne - Sheffield *Kirstin Beattie - Murrayfield *Nicola Bicknell - Slough *Verity Boome - Slough *Heather Brunning - Bracknell *Laura Burke - Sheffield *Vicky Burton - Bracknell *Lynsey Emmerson - Sunderland *Alex von Haselberg - Guildford *Fiona King - Guildford *Teresa Lewis - Sunderland *Eleanor Maitland - Kilmarnock *Ami Merrick - Cardiff *Claire Oldfield - Sunderland *Vicky Robbins - Basingstoke *Angela Taylor - Paisley *Emily Turner - Sheffield *Gemma Watt - Paisley *Gillian Wyatt – Kingston *Hannah Young - Guildford *Manager: Ian Turner. Head Coach: Tony Hall. Assistant Coach: Reg Wilcox 2004 Vipiteno-Sterzing, Italy From a standings point of view, the 2004 saw GB's worst ever performance from International Ice Hockey, with defeats to Denmark, Italy, Slovakia, the Netherlands and Australia. GB were relegated to Division 3 along with Australia. Record: 0-5-0 Team Roster: *Zoe Bayne - Sheffield *Kirstin Beattie - Murrayfield *Nicola Bicknell - Slough *Lynsey Emmerson - Sheffield *Louise Fisher - Guildford *Lauren Halliwell - Kingston *Alex von Haselberg - Guildford *Kelly Herring - Pererborough *Becky Kasner – Whitley Bay *Fiona King - Guildford *Eleanor Maitland - Kilmarnock *Ami Merrick - Cardiff *Claire Oldfield - Sunderland *Vicky Robbins - Basingstoke *Helen Stowe - Sunderland *Angela Taylor - Pailsey *Emily Turner - Sheffield *Gemma Watt - Sunderland *Katherine Wiggins - Guildford *Gillian Wyatt - Sheffield *Hannah Young - Guildford *Manager: Ian Turner. Head Coach: Reg Wilcox. Assistant Coach: Jo Abbs 2005 Cape Town, South Africa Division III was the setting for GB. But the team morale was higher than it had been in a long time? You can't blame them with the venue in sunny South Africa! GB started off the tournament in impressive fashion easily dispatching Hungary 5-0 followed by an 11-0 demolition of Belgium. GB's minds were however firmly planted on the 3rd game, without a doubt the title decider. GB went a goal down at 26:56 before Newcastle's Teresa Lewis opened the account for GB on the half hour mark. With the scores neatly tied at 1 heading into the final period, GB battled hard. University of New Hampshire's Angela Taylor picked up a penalty for highsticking at 47:39, and with eight seconds left in the game heartbreak as Slovenia took the lead. GB were never able to get back in the game and ended losing 4-1 with the final goal placed into the empty net. Game 4, saw GB take out their frustrations of the previous game with a 19-0 victory over the hapless South Africa, who suffered an unsurprising relegation to Division IV. Game 5, saw GB finally lay the ghost of a year ago with an excellent 6-2 victory over Australia to ensure GB's 2nd place finish. Record: 4-1-0 Team Roster: *Zoe Bayne – Sheffield *Teresa Lewis - Sunderland *Kirstin Beattie – Murrayfield *Nicola Bicknell - Slough *Laura Burke - Sheffield *Lynsey Emmerson - Sunderland *Louise Fisher - Guildford *Lauren Halliwelll - Kingston *Kelly Herring - Peterborough *Becky Kasner - Whitley Bay *Beth Kavanagh - Flintshire *Fiona King - Guildford *Alice Lamb - Slough *Claire Oldfield - Sunderland *Vicky Robbins - Basingstoke *Angela Taylor - Paisley *Emily Turner - Sheffield *Katherine Wiggins - Guildford *Gillian Wyatt - Sheffield *Laura Urquhart - Nottingham *Manager: Ian Turner, Head Coach: Reg Wilcox. Assistant Coach: Jo Abbs Overall Record GB's All time Competitive International record stands at: 14-28-3 External links *Ice Hockey UK site Category:Women's national ice hockey teams Category:Ice hockey in Great Britain